Love Letter
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: When Japan forgets his suitcase with very important stuff in it, n-no, it's not m-manga, he finds a love letter with declarations of love for him. But from who? Kiku decided that he was determined to find out, so he will visit different countries to find a clue... in a polite manner, of course! AsaKiku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Even though I love USUK (Don't worry, doesn't mean I hate FrUk.) I took a liking to this pairing.

It's cute in my opinion. :D

And this pairing deserves more love. XD

It's gonna be 12 chapters in total~. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Love Letter_**

**_Prologue..._**

My old collection of manga requires cleaning. I take out a dusty book out of the shelf, and smile to myself as I page through it.

Oh, hello. I am Kiku Honda, or Japan, if you must call me by a country name.

Today, I shall be your courteous relator of this particular tale, and I will cope with this in a deferential manner.

This story commenced on a particular Sunday afternoon. The world meeting finished recently, and I was ready to head home.

I released a small gasp as I realized that I forgot my suitcase behind once I got in the elevator with America and… oh… Who is it?

"So dude, I totally think you should make the design for my gigantic super hero robot!" America said enthusiastically.

I bowed my head respectfully. "Sumimasen, but I must go back for my things."

He shrugged, and took another shake from apparently nowhere. "Okay, Japan!"

I waited until the elevator reached the next floor, and stepped out. I could not allow anyone to find my things before me thus I ran to the staircase to arrive at the fifth floor.

There was nobody there, which made me sigh in relief.

I did not want anyone to look in my things for _certain_ objects inside.

I reached my lonesome suitcase, and checked it. No one had opened it, or done anything to it, which calmed me down.

At that point, I finally noticed an envelope on my desk. Curiosity drove my fingers to reach for it, and I took it in my hands. I inspected the envelope for any hint of the sender or the receiver.

To my surprise, it was for me. I did not expect a letter.

"For Japan…" I read aloud, and proceeded to rip one of the sides to observe its contents.

There was only a lonesome piece of paper with writing on it.

That was predictable.

I held it in front of me, and read silently.

…

My heart was beating very fast. I… I could not say anything. I could not think anything.

It was too much for my poor old soul.

I shakily let go of the paper, and sat down on my chair, completely stunned.

This was much more stunning than an attack.

I felt that my face was very warm, and that my hands were trembling.

"Who wrote this…?" I mused aloud, after the shock was wearing off.

I reread the letter once more, and then again. Every time, I was always dazed by it.

I…

I had to find out who wrote this. I had to know.

I organized the letter in my suitcase with the rest of my manga, and I walked out of there with a newfound determination.

'_You know, my dear sender, it may not be as one sided as you may think. At least, I hope that it is not one sided once I find out who you are._' I thought as I pressed the down button for the elevator.

The letter's contents were still fresh in my mind.

I never imagined someone could write this to me…

* * *

_Dear Japan,_

_I love you._

_I have loved you for a very long time. _

_You may be surprised, but I do. _

_You are the sun that saves me from my darkest days, and you are the chrysanthemum that will never wither away with a harsh storm._

_I could not hold myself back any longer without you knowing._

_But I am scared of what you may think of me. _

_Thus I wrote this letter to you, my love. _

_I just cannot bear rejection. This is unfair to you, because you may want to know who I am to avoid me._

_I don't want you to avoid me._

_I just want things to stay as they are if telling you who I am mark a worse future for you._

_I can't say I love you aloud, but this is more than enough to keep me sane._

_I can live with this being one sided, but I can't live without you._

* * *

I was stunned.

I was determined to find out who was this person. I could not guess from this letter. It gave me no hint about him or her.

I felt a mixture of feelings for once in my heart. My calm composure was broken.

…

I decided that I would interrogate every country who ever talked to me, or ever saw me.

I made up my mind to make a list.

_America-san, Greece-kun, Turkey-san, Romano-kun, Italy-kun, Germany-san, England-kun, China-kun, Ru… No, not Russia-san… Umm… France-san… I hope not. But I will see him for advice, since he seems to be better at love than me. Hmm… That may be it for now. Those are the countries that I visit more often than others. _

_Tomorrow, I will go see China-kun. _I thought.

I smiled as I wondered who it could be… I frowned when I wondered…

Would I love them back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is just a little bit of filler. It will get better in the next chapter! :D

**Responses for anonymous reviews:**

For Guest: Thank you for your review! I hope it stays interesting! It will get interesting with our next country: Turkey. :D

For Anon: Thanks! :3

It's gonna be 12 chapters in total~. Enjoy!

Next chapter's victim: _**Turkey**_

* * *

**_Love Letter_**

**_Starting our adventure with Chuugoku_**

I stood in front of China's house with insecurity in my soul.

I did not know whether to enter or to just take a glance at his house and walk away silently.

I held my small box of onigiri in front of me shakily.

I was not ready to ask.

I certainly was not prepared.

I was not...

"Ah, Japan!"

I looked away as I heard footsteps approaching me.

"What are you doing here, aru? The world meeting isn't until a month from now!" China enquired, and then pulled me inside with I suppose was a smile.

"It doesn't matter though! You seem to be stressed! Want a cup of tea, aru?" He offered, and released my hands to go into the kitchen.

I bowed silently at the panda bear that was in front of me, looking at me, and sighed.

I looked around politely, and sat down on the floor. I frowned as I recalled that I should take off my getas.

Why was I so nervous?

Perhaps I did not want it to be China...?

Or possibly I did...?

The sound of a cup jolting on the wooden table woke me up from my thoughts.

"Here you go, Japan! Do you want any sweets?"

I looked up, and nodded. Hm... I fathomed that he was fairly polite. I assumed that he was somewhat cute...

I do not know.

"Japan... Japan! ... Japan!"

I shook my head and finally acknowledge China's hand waving in front of me.

I flushed in embarrassment.

"Sumimasen, China-kun!" I apologised.

"It's fine, aru. Why did you come over to visit? You normally have an excuse!"

Oh, dear. He knows me too well.

"I... I wanted to ask you... About love." I hesitated. I was sure my face was all red now.

China appeared shocked when I raised my head to face him. He had not expected this, it seems.

I did not blame him; even now I do not blame him. Japanese people do not express love easily. We do not wonder about love daily. We only use the theme of love in media for sales.

"W-What? Are you sick, Kiku?" He pressed his hand against my hot forehead, feeling it.

I averted my eyes, and then an idea formulated in my mind. "I think someone loves me, Yao-kun." I said as I faced him.

I figured then that I ought to be blunt. If he reacts as if he were caught red-handed, then it could be that it is him.

China simply widened his eyes. "Who? Should I worry, aru?"

This reaction... It was of a _concerned older brother_.

I realised deep in my heart that it was not him.

Also, I realised that I was not disappointed at all.

I didn't find Yao-kun cute after all.

I smiled widely, as if I was immensely relieved, and shushed him.

"I am not sick, Yao. May I tell you what is going on?" I asked, quietly. I was still a little bit reluctant to tell him, however, China has always offered to aid me whenever possible, which I hope I could get now.

"Aiyaah! Rely on me!" He answered with honesty in his eyes. I sighed in relief, and offered my onigiri. He took out a rice ball and munched on it.

"Tell me everything, I will listen. … These rice balls are good!" He admitted, and stayed silent from there. I smiled, and at that point I briefly explained that I received a love letter, and that the sender would not reveal himself due to fear of ruining our current relationship, whatever it might be of friends or enemies.

"Ah!" He hugged his panda close, and beamed. "That person sounds cute. Maybe you should only look at the cute people."

I gave him a deadpan look.

Yes, my dear reader, it means "Are you serious?"

He closed his eyes and cheerfully smiled. "You know, maybe it could be that Italian, aru!"

I flushed at the suggestion. "I do not believe it is Italy-kun, China-kun. I believe he is in a relationship with Germany-san."

China started petting the panda's head. "The person sounds like a shy person. Try talking to the shy people first."

I smiled, as I thought about it. Yes, this person is probably very introverted. They are also very thoughtful too, for they wanted to keep me content.

"You see, aru? Maybe you should visit the other suspects even so. Just to make sure, aru. When someone is in love, I see that they blush a lot! Keep that in mind!" He advised. "But it can also be because they have an animal as cute as Panda!"

I tilted my head to the side slightly, and emitted a small chuckle. "Hai."

I felt better already. I stood up, and rubbed my hands on my kimono.

"I must make haste to visit other countries. I cannot waste time."

China nodded. "Take some spring rolls!"

I gratefully accepted the small basket with the rolls as he pushed it towards me, and stood up.

He stood up as well with the half eaten rice ball in his hand, and I bowed respectfully.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, China-kun." I thanked him, and slid the door open.

"Bye, Japan! Come back anytime!" He said loudly. "Have a safe trip!" He bid me farewell by waving his hand.

I smiled at him in return and turned my head to the road. I must really hurry, I thought.

"AAHHHHH! ! Where is Panda? !" I heard China yell, and I snapped my head back to his house worriedly.

"China-kun?" I called out.

China reappeared at the entrance of his house, clearly shaken.

"I am coming with you, aru!" He said hurriedly, and pushed me along the road as we ran.

"Why?" I asked, still being pushed.

"Russia stole Panda away again, aru!"

I sighed. "You have to find him, I assume."

"Aiyah! And I tied Russia up before I left! His sister might try to attack, aru!"

I blanched. Belarus-san was not very pleasant when angry.

I ran faster now, and this time I was the one pulling China away.

I could not believe that a single country could be very scary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _Mi dispiace._ I was all occupied with school. X_x I will make the next update quicker! Expect it under a week from now! **Possibly 9/24!** :D

Oh yeah, and I am learning Italian! :3 I don't know if anyone cares, but I am just so excited to learn it! xD

**Next chapter's victim/s: Germany and N. Italy**

* * *

_**Love Letter**_

_**Enduring Our Journey with Mister Turkey**_

I glanced up at Mister Turkey's house, and could not help but gulp as my hands got mildly damp. I looked at China, who returned the gaze with a wide smile. I suppose that he was trying to cheer me up at that time. Sadly, it did no good. I was even more edgy.

When it came to personal situations, I refrained from getting more involved and even ignored my problems. It was too much to handle in a lifetime.

Especially regarding this in my old age, I did not require exhilaration.

The thing is that I detest being part of the atmosphere.

I rather read into it.

"You know, Turkey isn't going to come out anytime soon if you don't knock!" China teased me as he elbowed my arm. I kept silent.

For what it seemed like a long time, I just stood there, feeling China's eyes on me, as if he were examining me to anticipate my next action.

I looked at China, making eye contact and smiled.

He smiled back, and I swear that his jaw dropped when I rotated around to commence my walk towards home.

"Let's go home. I have to see that new manga that was just released. I rather not miss it." I mentioned as I walked graciously through the path we had come through.

"Ai! Just you wait here, Japan! You are not going anywhere until you go see Tur..." He literally dragged me by my kimono to his front door, making me panic slightly. "...key!"

I could not help but allow myself to display a pout at China while I knocked on the door gently.

China and I stared at the door with a blank expression as we heard the sounds of cats (I sure did hope to see one!) and fumbling while we waited.

The door opened with a slam suddenly, surprising both China and I, and watched with a sweatdrop on my forehead as Turkey came out dressed in full combat gear.

He pointed his sword at me as his loose bandanna fell over his eyes. "What did I tell you, you Spartan moron? I don't want to see you here, never!"

"Point that sword away from Japan before I have it against you, aru!" China declared in my defense, and Turkey finally raised his free hand to raise his bandanna upwards, revealing his mask.

He never really did show his eyes, am I right?

"I am sorry, Japan! I thought you were that Greece!" He shouted in a repelled tone. I merely nodded and bowed my head humbly at him.

"It's quite alright, Mister Turkey. I hope we are not intruding, but I wish to ask you a question, if you do not mind."

Turkey smiled widely. "Of course, of course! Anything for you, Japan!"

"May we go in?" China enquired. Another sweatdrop appeared on my forehead as I watched Turkey change from a carefree aura to a nervous disposition.

He seemed to be truly anxious.

Was he hiding something?

It was very likely.

"U-Uh, why don't we go to y-your house, Japan?" Turkey suggested, and set his sword down, much to my soul's relief.

China and I shared a meaningful look.

"Why, aru? You have plenty of space from what I am seeing right now." China remarked, and I assumed that he had looked over Turkey's shoulder to get a peek of the inside.

"Let me check!" He said hastily, and slammed the door before we could follow him inside.

"What is he hiding, aru?" China mumbled as he sprinted to the backyard of the house.

"China-kun, wait!" I said as I hurriedly trailed after him. I struggled through the bushes, and observed as the backyard came into view.

It was a nice little garden, proper for a country to have in his household. What really brought my attention was that a mess of blond hair on the window sill. It appeared that Turkey-san was trying to push someone out of the window, but...

"I got stuck, you git! Why do you want me to leave all of a sudden?"

That voice...

I scrutinized the situation. China was looking up at them from the bottom with a jovial grin. "What are you doing, aru?"

Turkey and the person looked up. I tilted my head as my eyes met with his green ones.

"Japan!?" England-kun said with an astonished look on his features.

Turkey looked at China in a caught red-handed manner, and sheepishly apologized while England got himself out of the window and jumped down.

He clumsily landed on his face with a thud, making me have another sweatdrop on my forehead.

"Eto... Are you alright, England-kun?" I asked as I bent down to offer my hand to raise him up.

His face was red from mortification, and I assumed he was ashamed of not being able to land properly.

"I am quite fine, Japan." He said, and took my hand, sending small quivers through my whole body, and pulled on my distracted self, hoping for me to be ready to pull him up.

I fell down on him, much to my chagrin. I swore that my face was bright red like the aka Tsubaki flower.

"Su-Su-Sumimasen!" I apologized shakily as my hands gripped the grassy ground and bent my knees to stand back up. He looked at me, likewise with an enflamed face, and stood up before I could. This enabled him to hold me.

I watched with wide eyes as he held me by my hips and helped me stand up. As quick as he had grabbed me, he let go and stepped back to give me some space.

I could still feel the burning of his touch even though he let go. I raised a hand to my mouth, and politely bowed my head towards England.

"It's nice to see you here, England-kun."

"Ai, Japan, don't you think you should ask Opium what he is doing here, aru?" China intervened. England and I turned our heads towards China, who was looking at us with a slight frown and Turkey, who was right behind him.

England looked back at me, and nervously averted his eyes. "I-I... I just had to deal something with him, that's all. Nothing really important!"

I tilted my head. "Um? I did not ask for an explanation, England-kun..." I trailed off. However, I felt a strange sense of relief.

Ah?

Was that a small twinge of jealousy I felt?

I-Iie, I know how to read my own emotions w-well, but I do not think I felt that! It was just s-silly.

"Th-That's good!" England said and smiled. "Do you want to go out to eat at my place this weekend...?"

I smiled back, and nodded. "Hai, I will be there!"

"Wha-!? But Japan!" China protested while Mister Turkey awkwardly stood in between. "Why Opium, aru!?"

England glared at my "brother". "You could let go of that bloody grudge, you know! It was not that important!"

China glared daggers into England and both growled as their eyes met. Turkey and I had a sweatdrop on our foreheads as a dark aura appeared around them. We could practically see a spark between the offending countries.

"Oh, China-kun, England-kun! There is no need to-" I began, stepping forward. However, China interrupted me by stating exactly what was on his mind.

"Don't go with Opium, aru!" He yelled, taking his wok out of apparently nowhere. I looked at England surprised as he took out his own weapon; a spadroon.

"Japan c-can choose where he wants to go and with who!"

"Oi, guys, Japan is talking to you!" Turkey finally yelled, and swiftly took both of them by their shirts. I sighed in relief as their weapons fell to the ground.

"Arigatou, Mister Turkey." I thanked him.

China sighed. "Well, Japan, I think that you can now ask Turkey your question." He reminded me. I gasped.

I had forgotten!

"What are you going to ask me Japan?" Turkey asked. England looked at me with I assumed was a curious look.

B-But I couldn't a-ask him in front of so m-many people!

"Eto... Eto..." I looked down.

"Come on, Japan, aru! I need to check up on Panda!" China added.

"Oh... Now that I remember... England!" Turkey yelled suddenly, and all of the three of us turned to see England halfway sitting on the fence.

He had been trying to leave...

"If you don't tell him, I will!" Turkey yelled. I saw how England's face turned bright red, and it probably was even redder than the Tsubaki flower.

But why?

Why was he blushing?

His face turned to one of shock to one of pure anger. "You do that, you idiot, and I'll conquer your bloody land! You are threatened by the British nation, you hear!"

I looked at Turkey. His face had blanched, and sweat was apparent as he muttered out something in response.

England directed one last glare at Turkey before finally disappearing behind the fence as he jumped to the other side.

I was almost... sad to see him go.

"Anyway, what do you have to ask me, Japan?" Turkey asked brightly.

I sighed. I might as well get to the point already.

"I-I wanted to know if you were the one who sent me a letter yesterday at the world conference..." I said quietly, looking down.

I was surprised when I heard Turkey starting to stutter.

"W-What!? I-I d-didn't s-send it to the w-wrong person, d-did I?" He asked, mostly to himself. China and I looked up at him with uneasiness.

We both sweatdropped as Turkey dropped to his knees and started mumbling out apologies in his language.

"Kumimasen!" He tried to apologize in my language.

I would have been a little amused if I had not realised something.

What if the letter...

What if it was not for me at all?

What if it had been for someone else...

but someone had changed the name just to set up a prank...?

What if I was doing this search for...

…nothing?

"Wah!? Japan!?" China yelled. "Why is your face so gloomy!? Are you mad!?"

Oh my. My face must have darkened with all the negative thoughts.

"Sumimasen." I apologized curtly. Turkey nodded.

"That's what I meant! Sorry, Japan!" He expressed his regret again.

I tried to ignore my upset feelings over the fake letter as I disregarded his apologies and told there was nothing to be sorry about.

_'So this had been false all along... Oh? Why do I feel so... upset?'_ I thought as China laughed and patted Turkey on the back and helped him up.

"There is something to be sorry about, Japan! I did not mean to scar with you with that picture!"

China and I looked up and then at each other.

"Picture?" I asked.

Turkey nodded, and dropped down to his knees again. "That picture had been meant for the Spartan bastard, I wanted to scare him! I didn't mean to scar or scare you! I didn't!"

I felt a sense of hope in my chest.

So the letter may be true after all!

I am... so...

"Happy." I blurted out. I saw Turkey's mask comically expand along with his eyes as he heard that.

"T-That picture of me made you happy!? What!?"

I widened my eyes slightly. Oh my... I can imagine what type of picture it is now...

"I-Iie! Iie! Iie!" I yelled, and little puffs appeared around me as I got slightly angry.

I could have sworn I heard a click coming from where China was, but I could not have been sure.

"I did not enjoy your picture, Mister Turkey!" I said a little less loudly.

Mister Turkey seemed pretty shaken.

I could feel my face get extremely warm with embarrassment.

I will stop being distracted.

I cannot allow this letter to change my whole persona.

I cannot allow it!

"I-I am glad!" He replied.

I averted my eyes as I bowed.

"I am sorry for disrupting you, I must be going." I said quickly as I grasped China's hand and dragged him this time out of Turkey's backyard.

Once we reached the paths again, I finally took a good deep breath. China patted me on the back encouragingly.

I have a feeling I won't be seeing him for a while.

* * *

**Japanese:**

Iie- No

Tsubaki flower- The type that comes in red is the one that Japan refers to in this story. It means "in love". ;P

Sumimasen- Sorry

Kumimasen- Not a Japanese word, for all I know, I made it up in the spot. It was supposed to be Sumimasen, but since Turkey did not know how to pronounce it, he tried his best. xD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry**_** for the lateness! T_T Here is another chapter! The next one will be better, since it has my favorite tsundere in there. :3**

_**Next chapter's victim**_: **South Italy**

**_Shameless Advertising: I made a forum! We are holding competitions, prompts, etc related to Hetalia! Nothing there yet, but I will put something in there if it get more people following. :D The link is under my profile and it is called HetaNet._**

**_Another ad: I made a Revolutionary War fic! It's called LoveWorks. If you have time, please go check it out. I am excited about that one as this one. :D_**

* * *

**_Love Letter_**

**_More Misunderstandings_**

China and I managed to get a ride from a kind man who was going to Germany for its beer festivities. We waved farewell to the kind man as he stopped his vehicle near Germany's house.

"That man was so nice!" China commented. "He reminded me of someone!"

I blinked. Emm...? I took a glance at the person's back. Blond hair and a sailor hat...

Ah. No wonder he would give us advertisements in the name of Sealand.

His mustache looked very realistic though. I truly thought it was a different person... Oh wait, or were those his eyebrows?

"Hai, he was rather kind." I replied, and took out a key. Germany-san had given me a key to enter his house since he knew that I would not lose it. He attempted to give one to Italy-kun, but sadly...

* * *

_"I-I can show you the spirit of the Italian nation!" Italy-kun yelled at England. Everyone watched with a sweat-drop on their faces as Italy threw a small metal thing at him, and waved his white flag with a lot of enthusiasm._

_England picked it up, and his face turned to one that screamed that he really pitied Italy._

_"This is not even a pin from a grenade. This is a house key. I wonder who it belongs to..."_

_Germany bonked England and took the key, fuming with a red face as he pulled me and Italy by our shirts/jackets to retreat._

_Spain-kun and Romano-kun merely trailed behind us. Spain was laughing heartily and talking about how Italy-kun looked cute even when he messed up. Romano was just muttering on about how he wanted a siesta._

_The allies all shared a look, with England's being one of pain. They stayed in silence as they watched us go._

_Then suddenly, France laughed at England, who flushed. _

_"Belt up, git!"_

* * *

I do not think that Italy-kun will get a house key anytime soon, even if I suspect that they are dating.

In any case, I turned the knob open, and walked inside. China soon followed, and we both stood in the plain living room.

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Please excuse us!" I said, projecting my voice a little louder.

A snapping sound suddenly commenced. I walked to the door leading to the kitchen, China following right behind me.

"Germany! More!" I heard someone wail as my hand stopped halfway over the knob. I raised a thin eyebrow and listened more.

"I am t-trying!" I heard Germany-san yell.

_Neidade matsu... _

I took out my video camera, earning a strange look from China.

What can I say? I want to record this.

It is for science.

"Aha!" I yelled as I kicked the door down and pushed the video camera forward.

"Waaah, Japan! Get out of here!"

A sweat-drop appeared on my forehead as I watched Italy-kun run towards me and crash into me. However, before I fell, Italy caught me, surprisingly and managed to carry China and I out of the kitchen.

He finally stopped in the middle of the living room, and sighed in relief. He released China and was about to say something when I realized that…

To my utter horror, I was hugging him again!

I pushed him off. "What do you think you are doing!? This is personal space! I told you that I do not wish for you to take responsibility!"

The last time he had hugged me, I told him he should take responsibility. I do not think he understood. Therefore, I told him that he should never invade my personal space again.

I heard another click from China's direction. However it could have been my imagination.

Italy looked down with a regretful face.

"Ve~." He said sadly. I almost felt sorry for him.

However, something was troubling me. I looked around. "Where is Germany-san?"

Italy opened his eyes, startling me. "He is still in there~! Waaah, Japan, go and help him!" He begged me.

China and I shared a significant look.

"Why, aru?" China questioned. Italy pointed towards the kitchen.

Almost as if in cue, Germany appeared. He seemed to have run to arrive here too.

He sighed.

"This is the last time I let an Italian touch the microwave."

Italy started getting edgy.

"Waah, sorry Germany! I didn't think Seborga would do that!" He wailed, shaking in place.

"It's quite alright, Italy-kun. You just have to be careful next time." I reassured him.

Germany nodded in agreement. "Ja."

Italy smiled again. "Okay!"

Germany turned to me. "Why are you here, Japan? I don't think it's time for another meeting yet."

I blushed. "Oh, right. Well, it's just that I..."

"He wants to know whether you love him or not, aru."

My eyes widened. China-kun!

China looked at me. "You have to be more direct, Japan!"

I looked at Germany-san. He was really shocked, from the look of his face.

Oh dear, I hoped then that there were no misunderstandings. Awkwardly, there were some.

"Japan, do you like Germany?"

I glanced at Italy-kun. He was all the same, smiling and closing his eyes, but his aura was off…

I realized then what he was asking…

"Iie! Iie! China-kun is being tactless!" I explained.

It seemed that during this time, my composition was like water instead of metal…

One little drop, and it made a difference in it creating lots of ripples in the dark puddle.

I heard another click coming from China. This time, I eyed him. He was hiding something…

"That's good. _Mein Gott_, you gave me a scare, Japan!" Germany admitted, and looked at Italy, who was back to his normal self again.

I am actually thinking he might be a _Yandere_…

"Do you want some pasta, everyone? I have some in the kitchen!" Italy offered. China smiled widely.

"Can you make ramen too?" He enquired. I smiled a little.

"Sure~. You can use our kitchen!" Italy exclaimed. "Let me show you!"

He pulled China through the hallways. I looked up at Germany.

"Is it safe if they go to the kitchen now? I thought it was dangerous." I pointed out.

Germany widened his eyes. "How did I forget? Wait, Italy!" He yelled and ran after them.

It seems that this day is not at all pleasant for everyone.

After the ordeal of getting everyone out of the destroyed half of the house and settling in Italy's room, I sat on the floor with the others.

Fortunately, the rug that I left in Germany's house was still here. During the World Wars, we used to have what Italy and America would call "sleepovers".

I used to sleep in the rug sometimes, when I felt that I needed space for myself. The rest of the time, I would sleep in the same bed as the other Axis Powers.

It was cold, and it would not be polite to reject invitations.

"This is nice, aru." China murmured as he ate his bowl of ramen.

I had to nod in agreement.

"Isn't it? Ve~, it's been a long time since you've visited without having to, Japan!" Italy chirped.

I looked down ashamed. "Sumimasen, Italy-kun. This will have to be the last time that I ever come in to ask for something."

That was dreadfully rude of me, I had decided back then.

Until now, I've actually kept that promise. I am glad that Italy-kun pointed it out that day.

"Japan, what is really going on?" Germany asked me, eating some of the pasta that Italy had made. I smiled at that.

My fingers were just twitching to get a camera…

"Ah… Well… Someone sent me this." I said, and gave him the letter hesitantly. My hands were shaking…

Germany raised an eyebrow and set his pasta down before taking the lovely gift out of my hand. Italy stood up and was able to look at it over Germany's shoulder.

After a dreadful moment of silence, I started twitching.

"Eto… I think I would like to have that back, please, Germany-san." I requested politely. China looked at me with a smile.

"Don't be shy, Japan, aru." He said.

I averted my eyes.

"This is so cute, Japan!"

I looked up. Italy was smiling even more!

'_How is this possible?_' I asked myself back then.

He took my hands in his and cupped them together. "Ve~. Present him to me when you come over next time, okay?"

I gave him a startled look and then a small sad smile. "Arigatou, Italy-kun. But…"

"No wonder you are uneasy, Japan. Do you know who it is yet?" Germany piped up, still looking at the letter with interest.

"Iie, not yet." I replied as Italy-kun kept mumbling on about romance.

China looked at Germany, and explained, "We are actually searching for the writer of this letter. That's why we are traveling around the world. We already went to see Turkey, but I don't think he took it well, aru… That's why I asked you that earlier. To try a different approach, aru!"

Germany hummed in understanding. "It makes sense."

"… then you can- Ve?" Italy-kun stared at Germany. "They don't know who it is, yet!?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, Italy."

Italy looked a little more down after that statement. I was kind of sad too. He seemed to be very happy for me at first.

It was reassuring.

China patted my head. "Don't worry, aru. You'll find him in no time."

"But Japan, who do you like?"

I looked at Italy-kun. He made a very good point.

Who do I like…?

"Because if it ends up being someone like France-niichan, I don't think you would like it!" He yelled.

I gave him a deadpan look, and then snatched the letter from Germany, who gave me a look of bemusement.

I read it over and over.

I didn't want to believe that this was France… I didn't!

I read it… It was just too sincere for it to be France. It is too loving (not in his way).

"I do not think this is France's work." I replied, looking at Italy seriously.

China politely placed a finger on the letter, making me understand that he wanted to see it.

I gave it to him. Meanwhile he read, Germany was thoughtfully looking at me.

After a moment of silence, Germany murmured, "I don't think it is France. If it had been France, he would have said it right away."

I smiled a little. Hai, that was about right.

He would not be 'shy', as so to speak.

"Germany is right. I think it means that you have nothing to worry about, aru!" China added, handing the letter back to me. I looked at it, and smiled.

"Ve~. Just tell us who you like, Japan~." Italy requested.

I guessed that I should be able to tell them… However, I did not know who I 'liked'.

"I-I-I-I-" I started to say. I was nervous, extremely so…

Italy, Germany and China looked at me expectantly. I stared back at them, a little embarrassed. How could I tell them with a straight face that I didn't know?

Italy was right. I had to make up my mind. I could not be able to say "Yes" to the person who wrote this letter, and expect that I lo-like everything about them.

For all I know, I might even not like this person very much.

He might not be a gentleman, or he may not be sweet and caring. He may not be a good person. He may not have shining_ midori_ eyes that-

"He turned red, look Germany~."

I gave myself a little slap. What was I thinking?

Germany gave me a worried look as I heard another click from China. How strange…

"Who is then, Japan?" Italy asked me.

I could feel my (already?) blush deepening. I did say that I didn't know…

"Watashi…" Oh my, I started to speak in my language. Was I really that jittery?

"I-I… I like…"

China gave me a concerned look. "You don't have to stress over it, aru. At least think about traits that you like."

As in personality…?

Hmm…

"I-I like people who are reserved…" I admitted and cupped my face in my hands. How embarrassing…

I could not see their expressions, but I think that they were looking at me with surprise. It was not all the time that I admitted my feelings.

"Keep going, Japan~." Italy encouraged me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

Italy seemed to think of this as normal… Perhaps it is.

"Ah… I also like… people who are… k-kind, and w-who try their best…" I continued.

I could not bear to even take a look at China or Germany. I could only see Italy, since he was right in front of me, and he didn't truly judge me…

"And?" I heard China say. I turned my face inadvertently to him. I saw a serious expression on his face.

"I j-just like p-people who a-aren't a-afraid of what others say." I muttered. I think my face was far redder than it had ever been. I felt that my face could be used for frying fish.

"I got it!" Italy declared suddenly, startling everyone.

I looked at him hopefully, since I wanted to know who fit that description. "Who?"

"I am going to get my fratello, ve~."

…

…

Yes, my dear reader, I was extremely shocked.

"Oh wait, Italy-kun!"

"Italy!"

"Wait, aru!"

We all yelled at the same time. Italy beamed at us and ran.

No... Iie…

Why?

He is… He is ruining everything…

"Uh, Japan? Are you okay, aru?" China asked. "You are scowling… You are kinda scaring me, aru."

I ignored him and grabbed the doujinshi I was keeping in my pocket.

"Italy-kun! You ruin my SpaMano, and I will never forgive you!" I yelled as I ran after him, waving my precious doujinshi in the air so that he could see it.

I could not allow it!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Most of the doujinshi I've encountered are in Japanese, so yeah, I think Japan would be a big fan of the pairings that are displayed in most of them. xD_  
_

We all know who much of a pervert he may be/ is. xD

_Midori- Green in Japanese_

_Neidade matsu- Wait a minute (I think xD)_

_Yandere- Hmm… If you want an explanation, think of Russia's personality traits, and you'll get a Yandere. :D_

_Doujinshi- Fan Made Manga. Most would think of them as anime porn. o.O I avoided those and went to the clean ones~. There are really good USUK clean ones. :D_


End file.
